Betrayus falls in love the sequel
by Julianne Moonlight
Summary: Betrayus was happy with his life he has a wife who loves him and a son Flameous but will happen if Slyrus takes that from him will he ever get his wife back or will he lose her forever
1. Chapter 1 Mrs Spheros comes to visit

**Betrayus Falls in love the sequel?**

**By **

**Julianne Moonlight**

**Heres my sequel enjoy ^^**

**Chapter one: Mrs. Spheros comes to visit**

Julianne was in Flameous room she went to his crib she gently put him in her arms she went out of the room with him. Julianne loved her son so much she was a good mother to him she then saw Buttler she smiled at him said to him "Good morning, Buttler!" he smiled back saying to her "Good morning, Julianne!" he liked her since she's the only one being nice to him. Julianne went to the throne room she put Flameous on the throne she smiled at him kissed his forehead made him giggle he throw a fire ball at the wall. She saw that made a water ball threw it at the ball before it can do any damage she giggled saying to her son "Your really are your father's son.." Flameous sucked his thumb looked at his mother with his green eyes smiled cutely at her she smiled looked at Butter asked him "Can you do me a favor and watch him so I can get his bottle?" Buttler bowed to her said to her "As you wish my Queen" she laughed then she disappeared from the room. When she was gone Betrayus finally woke up went to his throne room then yawn having fire coming out of his mouth he saw his son then Buttler he went him said to him ordering him "BUTTLER GET ME MY FIRESLUGS NOW!?" which he quickly left leaving him to get it for him. Betrayus saw his son he holded him put him in his lap so he sat on his throne he smiled at his son said to him "Your going to be just like me aren't you my son you and me going to take over the world together" Flameous looked at his father with confused then shakes his head.

Betrayus laughed hold him closer he knew he would be a great guy one day. Betrayus got impaitent when Buttler has given him his food yet he holded his son floated to find that Buttler to give him a world wide of pain. Betrayus finally find him but he wasn't a lone his mother was here..oh no he thought he smiled at his mother said to her "Well, hello mommy so you came to visit I see.." she looked at her son said to him "I came to see my grandchild" she saw Flameous she grabbed him from Betrayus arms she smiled at him "Oh..finally I have a grandkid a second there I thought I had to wait for Stratos to have one.." Betrayus frowned hearing that. Julianne finally appeared with the bottle she saw her mother in law she smiled at her said to her "Hello ma'am its great to see you again" she looked at Julianne she went to her smiled "So.. your the girl my tray-tray is married too..." Julianne smiled back said to her "Yes ma'am" she looked at Julianne closely then nodded in aproval then hugged her saying to her "Welcome to the family dear your a keeper" Julianne hugged back. Betrayus was happy to know his mother like her he love to rub it in her face since she thought he wouldn't able to do it.

Julianne managed to get Flameous she gave him his bottle she saw how her mother in law was looking at her she asked her "Is something wrong ma'am?" she shaked her head said to her "No dear is just your way out of my sons league let's face it he's not excatly you know in a ghost way" she was shocked hearing that that she replied to her "All due for respect ma'am I think your son is very handsome" then she disppeared with the baby. Betrayus hated that about his mother she always said that kind of stuff about him that's the story of his life. He went to his mother said to her "Mommy..why would you say that for? I'm your son.. or is that I'm not your favortie son Stratos..!" he had fireballs in his hands. said to her son "I only said that to her because I thought to tell her my opinion it was complient dear" he threw fireballs at his mommy. Then just that she left Betrayus was furious how dare she said to his wife she loved im he doesn't need his mother to gave her doubts about being with him. Betrayus went to his room so he can't take it out on anyone for now anyways this is ridcous he thought she loves him he doesn't need to think his own mother to changed that.

Julianne saw a fireball she went the direction after she put Flameous in this crib for his nap. Julianne looked around at the scene she noticed that it must be her husand being mad at his mother or someone said something to him he didn't like she went to the room she knew he would be she knocked at the door said to Betrayus "Betrayus..?" he heard her said his name but he didn't want her to come in see him like this he said to her "Please.. just go" trying to sound like he's okay. Julianne heard the sadness in his voice said to him though the door "Betrayus you can't fool me... I know your sad about something please just let me in" he floated to the door and openned it enough for her to come in. Julianne came in she saw him with tears in her eyes she got concren she put her hand on his cheek looked at him wiped his tears. She said to him "What's the matter? want to talk about it..?" he faked smiled at her said to her "No I'm fine.. Julianne don't worry about it..." he kissed her then hold her hand hoping she'll believe him. She didn't but she thought he wasn't ready to tell her she nodded then said to him "Well, if you say so then okay but if something is bothering you tell me..okay?" he gave a smile then nodded.

Betrayus couldn't tell her what was going on he always been like that but there's no person he does tell his pet Fluffy. He went to his pet he make sure no-one was there to hear him that's when he started to let the tears come out of his eyes. he let it all out with his pet said to his pet "Ohhh Fluffy maybe mommy is right she could do better than me.. I mean look at me what can I give her" he blowed his nose on his pets ear. Fluffy barked at his master which gave him a smile said to his pet "You've always know to cheer me up.." he just couldn't let his mother get to him. Betrayus hugged his pet then got a cheek lick by Fluffy he smiled said to him "That's my boy" he went to give his pet a bone he rubbed his ears he loved his pet.

Julianne saw that she smiled that's what she loved about him he was a big softly when he wants too. She heard the baby crying she disappeared she went to him hold him in her arms she said to Flameous "Shh.. its alright mommy is here" she gently rocked him in her arms he started to calm down then looked up at his mother. She sang to her son "Stop your crying it'll be alright just take my hand hold it tight.." her son hold her hand tight she smiled "I'll protect you from all around you I'll be here don't you cry one so small you seem so strong my arms you hold safe and warm I'll be here don't you cry..cause you'll be in my heart, you'll be in my heart from this day on now and forever always.." he fall asleep. She changed his diaper throw it the trash can she knew one day he'll grow up won't need her as much but's okay she knows it will be. "When you get older I know you'll be alright and find your destiny but you'll always be my little boy to me.." she turned off the lights she went quietly shut the door.

Julianne saw Fluffy she went to him pet his heads she got licked she giggled. Betrayus saw that cause him to smile he was happy to have her in his life. Then what his mother said to her keeps going back in his mind she loved him..he just hopes that his mother doesn't change that about him. Fluffy pounced on Julianne licked her all over she laughed hard saying "Fluffy quit it** giggle ** I mean it.." Fluffy barked. She felt his snout on her face she giggled gave the dog a big hug which made Betrayus happy.

Julianne finally got up after the dog got off of her she went on her way. She saw Betrayus watching her she smiled said to him "Hello.." he repiled to her "Hello" she hugged him which he hugged back. He knew he shouldn't worry what's he so worried about anyways she's his and mostly importantly they had a child together so who can ruined that for him. But someone was watching them he didn't like what he saw he was going to get Julianne. All he has to do to get rid of the compettion.

**So, whos this spooky person watching them? What's going to happen read and review get ready for the next chapter..**

**This Lord Betrayus signing off Bye future slaves! =)**


	2. Chapter 2 Betrayus heart

**Chapter 2 Betrayus Heart..**

Betrayus was looking after his son or should I say he made his minions watch over him. Betrayus didn't feel like himself lately all cause of his miserable mother saying that to his wife. He hoped his thoughts will be gone but it didn't he went to the throne room watched some of his slug cams. He saw Julianne she was talking to a guy ghost when he saw that he was shocked said towards the screen "Wh-what!? Why is she with him!?" he got a fireball in his hands he going to kill that guy. Betrayus went to out of the room to confront her and him..Julianne was talking to Slyrus again.

Slyrus smiled at her said to Julianne "So, beautiful how about you and me go get slug sunade together?" she smiled kindly but said to Slyrus "I love to but I can't I have to stay to take of my son and I'm married" he chuckled hold her hand kissed her hand. Betrayus was on fire no seriously he was hes going to kill that guy he was almosted there when he saw the kiss on the hand ohh that did it. Julianne removed her hand from him she said to him "Look, I know we used to date and all but I'm with Betrayus I got a son with him.. now please just stop this.." he holded her close looked in her eyes said with slyness "Come on now. Both of us know I'm way better than that cowardly Betrayus.. will ever be just leave him be with me instead you know you want too.." Julianne looked up at him stared in his eyes said to him "He maybe a coward to you but not to me I love him as much I love my child I won't leave him for you I can't or won't hurt him like that.." he snickered. Betrayus was about to kill him until heard them talking he hide from sight watching them with a fireball in his hand getting ready to kill him. Julianne tried get of his grip but she couldn't he was trying to kiss her but he didn't get the chance when a fireball hit him made him fall into the ground.

Betrayus floated over to his wife turned over to protect her death glared at Slyrus. He threatened him by saying "TRY THAT AGAIN I'LL PERSONALLY RIP YOU APART AND FEED YOU TO MY DOG!?" Slyrus laughed put his hands in front of said to his lord "Relax..Lord Betrayus we're just having fun..he looked at Julianne "If you changed your mind to be with him see me" he winked at her he left. Betrayus was furious he grab his wife hand he went back to his castle with her he put her on his throne. Julianne put her hands on her lap and waited for Betrayus to said something to her when he didn't she calmly asked him "Betrayus, are you going to talk to me?" thats when it setted off for him he looked at her said to her "Why in the Nether world were you with him and talking to him for huh?" she repiled to him "He just said he wanted to catch up we're friends before all of this happened to us..that's all" then she got spooked when she saw a fire ball hit the wall hard. Betrayus said to her "THAT'S ALL you think him kissing your hand telling you to leave me and winking at you means nothing..." he looked down he teared up.

Julianne saw that she went to him puts her hand on his cheek he looked up she kissed his cheek she said to him "I'll never will leave you..I promise you" he smiled a bit blushing he grabbed her she giggled. Then he kissed her she kissed back he said to her "I love you" she smiled sweetly said to him "I love you most" he smiled back. He went back to watch the screen waiting for Buttocks to come over to tell him hes 'brillant' new plan for him to get the tree of life and get their bodies back. Betrayus was gettting bored until he saw him he groaned said to Buttocks "Oh..what toke you so long I was about to be bored to death.." Buttocks said to him "I was making this all you have to do to put this stuff on a tree it will show where we can find what we are looking for" Betrayus rolled his eyes said to him "So another words you just made map by using trees right?" Buttocks nodded. Betrayus used his scarism said to him "Oh wow..how would I stop myself being so happy" then Buttocks used it on a tree he found he showed Betrayus he looked at it then saw nothing happened. Betrayus was about to yell until he saw it glow he smiled at that.

Betrayus knew it was going to work or kind will at least this made him forget what happened eariler. Julianne deicded to take Flameous to play out of the castle she went to the place she knew would be most fun she set him down give him a ball she smiled at her son said to him "Have fun Flameous..!" he grab the ball started to bounce it giggling with the ball bouncing she smiled at him. She saw something shining in the distance she disappeared to see it what it was she saw a locket. She bent down to knees as her hair going all around her she grab it dusted it off she saw there were words "To my one in and only love Julianne" she then heard a noise she turned her head to the direction to see it was Slyrus. Flameous was worried cause he didn't see his mother come back he was only baby but he knew something right he crawled to where he saw his mommy was last.

When he did he saw his mother and some stranger man he didn't know. Julianne glared at him said to him "Slyrus, what do you want?" he smiled put the locket on her she was confused he said to her "You" then she saw it glow that's when she fainted from the spot. Flameous saw that he crawled very fast he made a fireball threw at him Slyrus saw the baby grabbed him said to him "Aw.. how cute the baby trying to save his mommy" then he throw the baby on the ground he then grabbed Julianne left the baby a lone. Betrayus was getting worried when his wife and his kid didn't show up yet. He even went on his lone when he saw the ball he looked around he heard his son crying he went up to him he holded him saw him hurt.

He looked for Julianne but he couldn't he got every ghost to look for her. Julianne woke up in a cave panick kick in when she tried to find her baby she heard a laugh she looked with her green eyes looked at the direction when she did she saw Slyrus. He put his head on her cheek touching her hair he smiled said to her "Don't worry your baby is fine.. I just want to talk to you that's all" she spit at his face said to him "I want my baby right now.. I'll never be yours I love Betrayus!" he wiped the spit off his face he chuckled while saying "I knew you were going to say that that's why this locket is going help.." she looked down at locket then back at him said to him "Seriously? No offense but its locket so I don't think so.." he then smiled. Then locket glowed pink she was confused about it until Slyrus explained to her "I got this locket from The witch from the Netherworld she told me whoever wears this falls in love with the person who gave to him or her neat huh?" she couldn't believe it. Julianne tried to fight the spell holded on her she tried to focus on Betrayus a lone then thoses memories got replaced by thoughts of Slyrus.

Julianne eyes looked at him he knew it worked she said to him "Yes it is my love" he smiled hearing that. Betrayus give Buttler Flameous he went back to find her he used his fire to see though the dark part of the netherworld. Then he saw her he smiled at her went to her hugged her said to her "Ohhh..I've missed you are you okay?" she looked at him with confused said to Betrayus "Do I know you..?" he was shocked said to her "Julianne, what are you talking about? You do know me I'm your husand remember?" she looked at him then said to him "Sorry..but I'm not married..I'm in relationship so please gave your arms off of me" he saw the locket. He asked "Julianne where did you get that? I didn't get you that..?" then a smile appear in her face. She said to him "My boyfriend Slyrus" that hurt him when heard that. He looked at her hurt said to her sadly "What.." he holded her hands she looked at him with the one thing he never wanted to see in her eyes with him hatred he still talked saying to her hoping to snap her out of it "Julianne it's me Betrayus we're married you love me..you always have remember?" she shake her head said to him "Look whoever she is shes' not me bye" she went away from him.

Betrayus grabbed her hand showed her the wedding ring then said to her "If your not married to me then why wear this..?" she saw it he hoped she would remember..but it wasn't the case she throw it off her finger she yelled at him "KEEP IT THEN I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU I"M NOT WITH YOU!?" then she threw with her hand to the ground. She left a sad Betrayus behind he didn't understand it..why would she do this to me he thought. Betrayus got the ring from the ground he felt his heart breaking he looked to see her with him..he didn't know what he would do but he doesn't like it. Betrayus went back home seeing his son he holded him in his arms he smiled sadly at him he went to his room put his son next to him he couldn't sleep but he watched his son fall asleep. Hes going to confront Slyrus in the morning he's not going to let him take her not by a long shot.

**This is I Lord Betrayus signing off **

**Yeah..but enjoy the next chapter.. **

**^)^ **


	3. Chapter 3 Betrayus broken heart

**Chapter 3: Betrayus breaking heart/Confronting Slyrus **

**Enjoy *-***

Betrayus didn't sleep at all last night every ghost noticed even his son did he crawled to his father. Betrayus saw that he grab his son from the ground he started to cry his son hugged his father with his baby arms and hands he hugged him back smiled at his son said to him "Thank you Flameous.." Buttler came to him said to him "Want to talk about it sir?" handing him a tissue he got it blow his nose on it. Betrayus told him what happened to him Buttler was shocked when he hear it then he said "Sir, don't give up go back there get her back.." he was right he nodded even though he didn't want to but he to do it for their marriage. Betrayus went to the cave he knew he would be he saw Slyrus he grabbed him hard slammed in a wall glared at him said to him "What in the netherworld did you do to my wife you better tell me now!" Slyrus laughed looked at him saying "Just helped her see the light of her error being with you she wants to be with me thanks to me she doesn't have to be with you.." Betrayus made a fireball close to his face he said to him "You better tell me what you did to her right now.." Slyrus said to him "I gave a locket to make her fall in love me.." the locket that's was round her neck he saw her with that made sense he order him to tell him what to do to get the spell to get out of her system. Slyrus repiled to him "Only way is her to be with the one who loves her but thanks to the spell it won't happen" Betrayus burned his face with the fireball. Betrayus doesn't how but it'll get her back from him he will.

**Meanwhile with Julianne **

Julianne was going to the cave then she saw Betrayus burned Slyrus face she was shocked and ran to help her 'boyfriend'. Betrayus saw her in time threw a firebal to make her stop as she was surrrounded by fire. Betrayus glared at Slyrus said to him "This isn't over not by a long shot!" then looked at Julianne who was scared he doesn't how he will get her back but he has to get her back somehow just not now he needs a plan. He saw her go to Slyrus let him hold her that hurted him..but he went away. Julianne looked over to Betrayus he looked familar but she just couldn't her finger on it.

Betrayus went back to his castle he did find out what was going on but it doesn't mean he knew how to stop him and get her back. He got Flameous who looked at his father with his mother's eyes he smiled at his father. Betrayus gave him his bottle which the baby drinked it he was going to get her back for him and Flameous. Then he put Flameous on his shoulder and pat his back until he blurped he took him to his room gently put him in his crib put the blanket over him. He knew he only can sleep with a song but that was..her job. Betrayus remember one song his mother used to sing to him when he was little he looked around to make sure no-one can see him he sang.

"My little boy..so full of joy in your eyes.., you may dream all you need but remember what I sing..because you've have battles I might not be but remember that I love you no matter where you be..you seem so peaceful sleeping this night" Buttler openned the door to Betrayus singing "But it's going to be alright..cause angels watching you this night..remember in this world I'll always love you no matter where go so you know..so rest well this night just so you know.." Flameous fell asleep. Betrayus smiled then he saw Buttler he whispered to him "If you tell anyone about this I'll make you regret it..!" Buttler nodded said to him "I won't tell anyone sir" then they both left the room. Betrayus went to the throneroom he looked at screen to see something that will break his heart he saw her..and him..doing something he wished he hadn't but he knew he couldn't do anything about it..he loved her even if she's in a spell forgetting about that..he still remembered how he met her the first time. He smiled at that memory..he just like it was yestersday they become friends after that. Betrayus holded a picture of the day the first met become friends.

**Flashback on how him and Julianne first met**

Young Betrayus was with his older brother Stratos as usual he got all of the attention a way from him. Betrayus was lone so he walked away from the crowd he sat down near a tree waited for his older brother to stop talking to them. Then someone said to him "Um.. excuse me would you like to play with me?" he looked up saw a girl smiling at him. Betrayus shyly nodded then followed her they played with her ball she had. Then he fall hurt his knee he started to cry she heard him bent down to her knees she got a bandage put it on his wound she kissed it. She gave him a hug said to him "It's alright..don't cry" he hugged her back smiled at her.

She smiled back said to him "Oh, by the way my name is Julianne!" he smiled said to her "I am Betrayus!" Julianne gave him her hand said to Betrayus "It's a honor to meet you Betrayus!" then he grabbed her hand got off the ground. Then they heard Stratos calling him he looked at her said to her "Looks like I got to go.." he was disppointed she was too she sadly said to him "Ohh okay.." she hugged him said to him "I hope we can see each other again.." then let go. Betrayus walked to his older brother saw her leave then he heard his brother said to him "Sooo who's the girl?" Betrayus smiled said to him "A friend" then they both leave.

_**Flashback over**_

Betrayus will get her back..he just has too or he'll lost her forever...


	4. Chapter 4 Remember

**Chapter 4: Remember..**

Betrayus had to find away to make her remember him..but how he was about to give up when he saw it. The flower she had that day when the dinner date was on fire because of dragons he smiled at that memory that was the day he knew she had feelings for him. He holded the flower he knew what to do all he had to do make her fall in love with him again. He heard Flameous crying while waking up he went to his room holded his son which made him stop crying. Betrayus smiled at his son he looked at him said to him "Morning, my little firecracker!" Flameous giggled making flames coming out of everywhere.

Which hit Buttocks and his twin made Betrayus laugh with prided he knew his son is going to be a bad boy when he gets older. Then he saw Flameous used a his mothers healing power to take care of the twins that's when he realized he has his mothers good heart with his attiude and fire. Flameous was only a baby but the day he came in his life changed for the better. Betrayus gave the twin orders to watch him while hes gone but also threating them "IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO MY SON WHILE YOU IDIOTS WATCH HIM I'LL PERSONALLY DESTORY YOU!?" then he left them. Betrayus went back to the cave to see her he had the flower in his hand he was hoping his plan will work.

Julianne was in the cave something about being with Slyrus doesn't seem right she doesn't know why..but it just doesn't. Slyrus hasn't show her she wasn't with him but still something wasn't right. Betrayus seen she a lone he saw this has his chance he went to her cleared his throat she looked up with green eyes. She asked him kindly "May I help you?" he showed her the flower she saw it he saw her smile at it. That was a good sign for him she went closer to him staring at the flower said to him "It's so beautiful..I love your flower!" he smiled too busy looking at her the things she does to him.

Betrayus said to her "This is for you..my beautfiul angel" she blushed she holded the flower in her hands. She looked at up after looking at the flower said to him "Thank you.." then kissed his cheek. His eyes popped out but he put them back in he blushed then said with prided "You're welcome my angel..!" she smiled kindly towards him. Betrayus knew she was still loved him even if that spell make her didn't think that. Julianne put the flower in her hair then said to him "Well.. I better go" then she smiled at him. Betrayus asked her "Do you remember me..?" she looked at him then smiled said to him "I sure do Betrayus.." that gave him hope.

She disappeared left him a lone in the cave at least she remember his name..at least. Betrayus went on his way when he saw Slyrus again he used fire made him surrounded by fire then he left. Slyrus saw the fire surrounding him then he floated up enough to get out of it he was proud that he got his girl back. Then he saw her with a flower in her hair wait what he thought as he went towards her then asked her "Julianne, where did you get that flower?" she looked at him said to him "Oh, Betrayus gave it to me that's so kind of him.." he saw that smile he knew that smile he grabbed the flower out of her hair said to her "This flower is nothing you understand!" then he smashed it with his hands then threw it on the ground. Julianne saw this she went to the ground picked up the petals she said to him "Why would you do that?" he laughed at her said to her "It's just a flower.." then he left her go back to the cave.

Julianne felt tears coming out of her eyes whispered to herself "It wasn't just a flower..I bet it wasn't.." she left the flower petals. Betrayus saw this he was pissed off he wasn't going to get that guy netherworld meaning of true evil when he's done with that guy. Julianne started to remember something like the day she broke up with Slyrus..cause of his obessive nature. She remembered how she didn't like it so much that..her friend Betrayus helped her that day. She smiled at that he always was a great friend to her...

**Flashback for Julianne **

Julianne was fifteen years old she dated Slyrus for a whole year it was great until she found out he didn't let her be with her friend Betrayus. So she had to make a desion she went to see Betrayus. She smiled seeing him said to him "Hey, Betrays can I talk to you?" he looked at her hearing his nickname he smiled back said to her "Sure." Julianne sighed said to him "Betrays be honest with me what do you think about him?" he was shocked at first but he said to her "Look, Julianne I know you love this guy..but he doesn't let you hangout out with me.." she knew he was right. He frowned said to her "Honestly, I miss hanging out with you..your my only friend I got.." she hugged him tight. Slyrus the jock in the school saw this he went to them pushed them a part he glared Betrayus said to him "HEY, BACK OFF!" Betrayus glared back said to him "She's my friend I'm allowed to hug her I knew her before she met you so..how you do us a favor you back off" he crossed his arms.

Slyrus holded Julianne hand said to her "We're leaving Beautiful..lets go!" she got her hand away from him she went to Betrayus she turned her head said to Slyrus "My friend is more important if you can't accept that then sorry but its not going to happen" she smiled up at Betrayus she hugged him. Slyrus was mad said to her "Your..breaking up with me are you serious? I'm your boyfriend you choose that loser over me..!" she nodded then hold Betrayus hand she said to him "Your maybe my boyfriend but hes my friend besides I can always get a new boyfriend.." she left her now ex boyfriend.

**Flashback over**

Julianne remember that she was confused about it she figured maybe he changed back then that's why she was with him again. Julianne looked around to see Slyrus asleep she find it as her chance to get out she was so confused she knew one person can help her she hoped he can. She went to the castle she saw a baby smiling at her crawled to her she picked the baby up she got a headache what's going on with her. Flameous looked at his mother giggled then saw the pain she was having he used his healing powers to help his mom. Julianne saw that was amazed by it said to him "Wow.. how did you do that I thought I was the only one who can do that..?" Betrayus saw her went to her said to her "That's our son..he got that from you.." she looked at him then the baby she repiled to him "Our baby..?" he nodded.

**The next Chapter ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth

**Chapter 5 The Truth**

Betrayus showed her a picture of them she looked at it she looked at him "You mean I really am married to you..?" he smiled said to her "Yes.." then holded her hand she looked that then ask with confusion "Then why don't I remember that..?" he took her to the throne room. Betrayus showed her with one of his slugcams when she did was speechless then looked over to see Flameous smiling at her. It was so much to take in she looked at the locket then at them she said "I wish I can remember..all of this but I can't I'm sorry.." then smiled "But I believe you that I was married to you Betrayus.." then she left. Betrayus was happy enough she believe in that but was sad that she left him...though. Julianne went back to the cave when she saw Slyrus she decided to leave him she might not remember much but does remember how he treated her in the past. Julianne looked to see him waking up she make a fireball she said to him "I'm leaving you Slyrus.!" he looked at her Slyly said to her "Oh, Really? how are you going to do that?" she threw at him then kicked him slam him on the wall she said "Like that" then she was about to leave when she was grabbed from behind.

Julianne was trying to break-free she used her wings to fly she used her nature powers to make a rock slide then made him let go. She flew off Slyrus was mad at her he went to her hit her with enough force that she blackout falling down to the ground she landed hard on the ground. Slyrus breath in and out said to her "You just had to do that huh? Well you going to regret it your mine you understand!" Betrayus showed up and demanded by saying "Gave me her right now or else..!" as a fireballs appeared both of his hands he glared at Slyrus "SHE'S MINE BACK OFF!?" then threw them at him that made Slyrus let go of her he floated off. Betrayus let his fire go down then went to her grab her bridal style went off on his way back home. He has her back all he has to do to make her come back to him it can't be that hard he almost single handed toke over the Pacworld well before his body got token from him.

Betrayus gave her to Buttler said to him "Put her in our bedroom.." which he did he went the room put her in the bed put the cover around her went off his way. Betrayus went to the room saw her sleeping he went to the another side of the bed he hold her close went to sleep. She woke up seeing that he was sleep then blushed from close he made them on the bed. She put her head on his chest then went back to sleep smiling. She doesn't know why but she feels safe with him she has a feeling she always had. Julianne hoped she can remember it all but one step at a time she thought she heard him talking in his sleep she giggled then finally fall asleep.

**Dreamland~**

_In a heaven she was in the dream she was happy she saw someone then heard her name calling her she went to see it was Zac he smiled at her went to her hugged her said to her "Julianne I'm here to help you my dear friend!" she hugged back said to him "How?" he smile then hold her hand said to her "Follow me" they went to his cloud throneroom. Julianne remembered this place so well he saw that he knew she was still there he went to a get his ball he went to her. He showed her all of the events on how she doesn't remember anything she was getting it she looked at him. He looked at her said to her "Julianne you were a angel a guardian of my son I brought you to Betrayus cause I knew he had feelings for you as a result of that you and him fall in love with each other got married and had a son of your own" she nodded letting him know she's listening to him. Zac kept going by saying "You've have powers of Fire and Nature the reason you don't remember any of this your love betrayus etc. is because of the locket around your neck there.." he pointed at the locket._

_Julianne looked at locket she toke off of her gave to him which grabbed it said to her "The only way to break this spell is that you have remember the love you had for Betrayus cause love is the most powerful thing is this world understand?" she nodded then said " I understand completely but how can I remember my love for him?" he smile kindly said to her "Love will find away it always has bringing you two together..remember Love is something is a feeling you have with the person who treasures you the most.." he threw the locket in a globe said to her "When you wake up the locket will be gone from your neck..so don't worry when you see it gone don't be scared when it is..remember what I said to you.." she hugged him closed which he returned it back. Zac smiled at her said to her "Betrayus will find way to show you..just keep faith and never gave up hope my dear friend.." he went on his throne. Then Julianne bowed to him then she said to him "Thank you Zac for everything.." he holded his head up high said to her "You're more than welcome" then he saw her get nervous. He laughed then said to her "Don't worry your waking up, If you ever need me you know where I'll be okay..?"then she nodded. Then everything started to disappear she that's when she was waking up from her dream. _

**Ending her dream..**

Julianne woke up she saw the locket gone she looked up to see Betrayus sleeping peacefully she smiled at him she kissed his cheek. Which cause him to smile in his sleep she put her head on his chest again she whispered to herself "Love will find away..." he heard that he looked at her asked her "Are you okay, Julianne?" she nodded said to him "Yeah..I'll be okay now that I'm with you.." not knowing she was flirting with him he smiled at that said to her "Well, no-one will mess with you after all I'm lord of Netherworld and fire lord" which cause her to giggle. Betrayus wrapped his arm around her she blushed from it she looked at him put her head on his shoulder. Betrayus smiled at her she looked up then kissed her she kissed back even though she still having thoughts of Slyrus. Betrayus said to her "I love you even if you don't remember that" she smiled shyly said to him "I bet you do..I love you once but I hope I can do again" then felt him putting her on his lap then kissed her again she kissed back.

**This betrayus signing off NOW BOW YOU WORTHLESS SLAVES! **

**-)- enjoy the next chapter when I'm done with it..**


End file.
